Our Own Accounts of the War
by cubone97
Summary: First fanfic. Harry Potter wasn't the only one who came out of the Second War alive. Read the stories that his friends have told as they experienced the battle scene as well.
1. Dean's POV

**Hey people, this is my first fanfic. just bout random characters that i chose telling their view of the war. More chapters to come of course with different people. hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>Dean's POV<p>

Honestly, I thought I've been through enough already. I mean, can't life give me a break? Well actually I'm not one to talk, I mean, look at Harry.

Anyways, here I was, standing in one of the many corridors in Hogwarts side by side with fellow friends of mine, battling against Death Eaters. Perfect.

I took my wand and pointed it at the Death Eater up front, and yelled, "Stupefy!"

Stunned by my hex, he fell down. I put one knee on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Hey Dean, you alright?" Seamus glanced at me for a second before facing off against another Death Eater with Parviti.

Unfortunately, whenever you took down a Death Eater, more just came up to fill in for them. They were advancing on us, and all we could do was slowly fall back.

I looked from left to right, trying to find anything that might help us. My thoughts were blocked when a flying piece of debris sailed right pass my face.

I looked over to see Professor Lupin battling off three Death Eaters. Leave it to a professor to take down a few Death Eaters at once. It took around two to three students to take on one Death Eater.

I got up and ran over to Seamus, who was now fighting by himself against another Death Eater.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

Seamus and I yelled respectively. The enemy's wand flew out of his hand a second before being hit by my hex. We shared a laugh in triumph, for only a couple of seconds of course.

The air grew tense suddenly, and we feared the worst. We peered around the corner of the hall as we heard it loud and clear, "Avada Kedavra!"

He was fighting off two different Death Eaters as a green jet of light spur out of the crowd of Death Eaters and hit Professor Lupin square in the chest. I watched him fall down, slowly releasing his wand in his hand. He collapsed dead onto he ground, as his wand fell and skittered a foot away from him.

They advanced on us. At this point, it was only Parviti, Seamus, and I. We had no choice but to fall back and reunite with another group of students.

We ran for it. Being pursued by five Death Eaters, I followed after Seamus and Parviti. Their hexes were sailing past us, just barely missing.

Without warning, I turned around and yelled, "Protego!" Seamus and Parviti stopped in their tracks, and realized I shouted the charm. Seamus ran back towards me.

Their curses were now rebounding off the shield. My shield wasn't going to hold for long. Just as I was about to put it down and run down the flight of stairs next to me, a curse of theirs rebounded upwards. It hit the ceiling, and with a horrible crack, chunks of stone rained down on me.

Just as I thought that I was going to die because of raining stone, Seamus directed his wand at me and yelled, "Protego!"

I was pushed forward and stumbled onto the ground. I looked back around to see piled stone there. The collapsed ceiling had separated me from Seamus and Parviti, who were on the other side. I turned back expecting to see the five Death Eaters approach me, but instead I saw five small wisps of black smoke fading. Why did they retreat?

As confused as I was weak, I could hear many of the loud noises starting to lessen. I chose to go straight to the Great Hall just as I heard, "You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value true bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one…" I ignored the rest as I was determined to find where my friends were.


	2. George's POV

George's POV

We were split against our own will. For once I didn't see him, for once I felt so vulnerable, for once I was scared. I was fighting with all my might, trying to show off the bravery so the fellow friends of mine beside me would look at me and regain their composure. But inside me, I shivered in fear. I felt so cowardly, to be honest, something I never felt before. Even though I was weak in the inside, I was glad to know that at least I was showing off courage that most hopefully helped my friends stand back up and continue fighting.

I remember I was fighting along my old Gryffindor quidditch team, three Hufflepuffs, and the Creevey twins. Oliver and Angelina were to my left doing a pretty good job at knocking down a few Death Eaters. Alicia, Katie, and I ourselves were in a pretty tough situation as we stunned more Death Eaters.

"Fred, we've got to retreat, we're outnumbered!" I heard Angelina shout. If we weren't in these bloody times, I knew my stomach would have had butterflies.

I looked around. She was right, of course. "Oliver, we got to retreat, we won't last."

Oliver glanced at me, looked at his surroundings, and nodded his head as he yelled, "Stupefy!'

Angelina, Oliver, and I started retreated at an even pace. The rest of the group had followed back with us, getting the message. As unlucky as we were, the Death Eaters didn't hesitate to follow us.

Soon enough, after what seemed ages but really minutes, we found ourselves in a true mess. Oliver and I decided that we switch our direction of our retreat or else we end up in the Great Hall, where the injured were treated. So instead we ran down another path leading to the Quidditch pitch.

We were all standing when we heard an exceptional loud bang. To my right, where the Creevey twins and Katie had stood, was a cracked floor that was smoking. Flying debris flew into us all, knocking us backward.

I remember the foul and painful cry that died away quickly as I fell to the ground. I clenched onto my wand tighter as I turned around and watched the horrid scene. Dennis was holding Colin's limp, cold body. He didn't hide the tears that were falling, in fact, he welcomed it. I would have too if I was holding my brother's dead body.

I felt terrible. And mad… terrible and mad at the same time. It also gave me that one feeling of vulnerability again. It reminded me of Fred and me. And at any moment, that could end up as us. I was surprised that my wand hadn't snapped in half, because I could see my knuckles were whitening as I clenched my hand hard.

I shouted a thing or two at Oliver, along the lines of, "We need to find a resting spot for a few minutes…" Most fortunately he heard, and led us down another hallway that widened. It wasn't easy moving over though, seeing as how we couldn't leave Colin's dead body. And Dennis wasn't much help either, seeing as how Oliver had to "half-drag" him along with us.

A few more steps and we came to a familiar fork in the hall. I remembered this hallway easily enough. The staircase going upwards led to the Quidditch stands, and the other two were paths to the locker rooms, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The Slytherin and Hufflepuff locker rooms were at the other side of the field.

I heard Angelina say, "Hurry, left to the Gryffindor locker rooms."

"We can't, they'll expect us to be there. We need to go to the Ravenclaw locker room," one of the Hufflepuff girls had said.

In the seconds we had, we nodded and ran right towards the locker room. Opening the doors, I noticed that it didn't look too much different from the Gryffindor common room, just the colors were different.

"Come on, they're going to have to split to find us. Which means that there's going to be a few Death Eaters coming along down here," Oliver said.

"Then we just have to be ready," I said. I thought for a moment, felt around for anything in my pockets that could be useful in our situation and said, "You guys got to trust me. Oliver, you and I will wait by the door, when I give the signal, we stun them."

"And what about us?" Angelina asked.

I turned around and looked into her eyes as I said, "Stay behind the lockers, stay safe. Look, we haven't got the time, just trust me."

She looked at me for a moment before turning around, and leading the others to the other end of the room behind the lockers.

I grabbed a handful of what I knew was my (or Fred's and mine) Instant Darkness Peruvian Powder, and through it down the hall, by the door, and the basic small area around where Oliver and I stood.

I couldn't see a thing, and I bet that the Death Eaters wouldn't have either if they walked in the dark cloud. Oliver yelled "What are you-"

"Shut up!" Just as I cut him off, I heard the footsteps echo in the hall that was leading to us.

A Death Eater who didn't appreciate my "joke" swore loudly as I pulled out the last product out of my pocket: a decoy detonator. You see, I came fully prepared to Hogwarts fully knowing what was about to happen. I just really had hoped that I wouldn't have to use my jokes as a weapon.

I set it down on the ground, and let it smoothly skitter into the dark cloud. I played with my wand for a second, before hearing the signal. If I wasn't in this situation, I would have laughed pretty hard.

The rest of the Death Eaters were quite alerted as they heard the loud noises erupting from the detonators around and underneath them. I assumed that they were running into the walls, or into their fellow Death Eaters when they said words that I know my mother would never forgive me for saying.

I pulled around the corner, and yelled, "Stupefy!"

Oliver, following my lead, shouted the same hex.

Honestly, it ended pretty quickly, at least sooner than I expected, and much more convenient. After a few minutes of taking cover behind the doors, the dark cloud had vanished.

There were four of them, I think. I assumed that three of them were firing their curses aimlessly hoping they would meet one of us students. Instead, two had killed each other with the Unforgivable Killing curse, one had crumpled to the ground being stunned by either Oliver or I, and the last had enough common sense to turn around in fear and retreat.

I looked back to the locker room and called for them to come over, knowing it was safe at the moment.

And then it happened so quickly. I put a knee on the ground after my heart pounded angrily against my chest. My head throbbed, my eye vision blurred, my air pipe tightened, my legs and arms were paralyzed. My body gave a shiver, and then everything was back to normal. I couldn't understand to myself at the time what happened. I supposed it was like a "mini seizure."

"Hey mate, you alright?" Oliver asked me. He noticed my small "mini seizure."

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Let's just get the others and head over to the-" I stopped as the cold, loud voice echoed through the halls.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value true bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one…"

After that, I couldn't remember much. Not even the part when we left the locker and walked back to the castle. I wasn't even looking around the halls at the horrific scenery. I just needed to know that my family was alright.

In fact, I only remember the moment when I realized I wouldn't be able to ever live the same way again as I looked amongst the dead people in the Great Hall when I entered through the front doors.

From there, it was quite vague again. I can recall some running…yelling… pushing a few people that were blocking my way… a lot of tears… a little more yelling.

My heart raced so fast, it was too much. I couldn't even comprehend at the moment why my other half laid on the ground, unable to wake up from his sleep. I told him to stop joking around. Oh, how I wished he would have sprung up, hugged me, and laughed as he would have told, "Got you, was only messing around with you mate! Merlin you should have seen the look on your face."


End file.
